


Shooting Star: Kaider Oneshots

by PepperSoniRoni



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperSoniRoni/pseuds/PepperSoniRoni
Summary: I have written a collection of one shots about my favorite ship from The Lunar Chronicles: Kaider! Cinder and Kai are perfect together, but I was a little disappointed to not read any more about them when the series ended. I decided to write a collection of short stories, since there aren't many here on Quotev. These all take place after Winter, some before Stars Above, and some after. I'll let you know when each individual story takes place at the beginning.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Wedding

After Stars Above

*Kai's POV*

Kai stood in his office, messing with his tie. He was getting married. To a lunar. Again. But this time he was not dreading it. This time it was not the end of his freedom, it was for love. He was marrying Cinder.  
"Don't look too excited there, your majesty, it's only your wedding day!" Kai looked up to see Thorne, his best man - though he had almost come to regret it - standing by the door.  
"Haha, Thorne."  
He smirked as he replied, "That's exactly the kind of humor that is not allowed! But really, your wedding is only ten minutes away, and yet here you are stressing about stars know what! You realize that Cinder is down there with all her entourage, waiting for you? You should be happy!"  
Kai shook his head but stopped messing with his tie. Thorne was right. There was no reason to be stressed, everything would be fine. More than fine. He smiled.  
"There we go! Now that your face is semi-presentable, we should get going. You might not want to be late for your wedding, though that is your own choice." They turned to the door as the captain said one last thing, "Really Kai, what are you worried about? She's not going to leave you at the altar, and she isn't going to be spontaneously kidnapped.   
"You're right, of course. What was I thinking?" Kai walked to the door and reached for the handle. "Remind me again why I ever thought you would make a terrible best man?"  
Thorne looked hurt. "You doubted my abilities to be the best? But if you insist-"  
Thorne was cut off as Kai opened the door to Torrin, who had been about to open the door himself.  
"Ah, your majesty. You are already then?" Torrin sounded his usual self; crisp and ready to work, though Kai noticed the proud glint in his eyes. Not so unlike that of a father's.  
"Of course. As the captain pointed out, I don't want to be late for my own wedding!"

*Cinder's POV*

"Will you stop fidgeting?"  
Iko messed with Cinder's red wedding gown, making sure everything was perfect. Unfortunately for her, Cinder kept moving. Though how that was possible in such a dress, she had no idea.  
"Iko, I look fine, we-"  
"FINE?!" Iko screeched, and everyone else in the room grimaced. "Fine is not acceptable! You are getting married. Married, Cinder! To the most gorgeous man on earth! Honestly, I would take your place in a heartbeat. So the least you can do is be a little bit thankful for my help."  
"I am thankful Iko," Cinder replied, " I just think that you're being a little too thorough. Your work is amazing, I don't know what I'd do without you, but fussing isn't going to make anything happen sooner. "  
Nodding, Iko accepted her apology, though she didn't stop fussing. Seeing how much this annoyed Cinder, Scarlet decided to step in.  
"Iko, could you check my bridesmaid dress? I'm not sure everything looks good, and I might have torn the hem. . . ."  
Iko reeled to Scarlet. "You better not have!"  
"Careful, dearest Iko. You might ruin your dress, and you look so beautiful in it, "Winter said, joining the conversation.  
The last bit of flattery pacified Iko as she looked at Winter, "you really think so?"  
Cinder snorted, "Of course, you look gorgeous Iko! How could you think otherwise?"  
"Well, of course, I look gorgeous! But today is about you and your future husband. Speaking of the emperor of my dreams, we should be heading down soon!"  
As if on cue, a servant came in and escorted the bridal party to their places.  
"Are you ready, Cinder?" asked Thorne, who had appeared out of nowhere. "'Cause the music is playing, and it's kinda our cue. . . ."  
Cinder just smiled as the doors in front of her opened, and she made her way down the aisle.

*Kai's POV*

She was walking down the aisle in the most gorgeous red wedding gown, Thorne by her side. But Kai couldn't care less about what she wore. She could be dressed in her usual cargo pants and she would still be beautiful.  
As the pair reached Kai, he noticed that Cinder's bouquet was made of peonies, and his grin settled into a contented smile.  
That is until Thorne winked at him. "Treat her well, Kai."  
"What, no wit? No dashing comeback?"  
Thorne just smiled at the emperor. "No need."  
Kai's smile returned full force as Thorne took his place to the left of Kai, and Cinder turned to face him. Cinder smiled, rolling her eyes at Thorne.  
Kohn Torrin nodded at both of them, his eyes crinkling. They had chosen Torrin to officiate the wedding, and neither Kai nor Cinder had any regrets.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . . "  
The ceremony proceeded wonderfully, though all Kai could do was state into Cinder's eyes. The last Kai remembered was finishing his vows saying: "You're my shooting star Cinder, my hope, my light, my wish that came true."  
They missed a millisecond before Torrin proclaimed them man and wife, earning them an almost annoyed look from the officiant. Though Kai doubted anyone noticed.  
They left the alter with grins on their faces and Cinder's bridesmaids behind, Wolf and Thorne following everyone else. Thorne was carrying a bouquet, though where he had gotten it, no one knew.  
As the doors closed behind them, servants came to help Cinder change out of her ceremonial gown, and into something she could dance in. Iko refused to leave her, so she went with them as well. They left just as wedding guests started streaming out of the doors, and toward the ballroom.  
Thorne tossed his bouquet in the air and proclaimed over the throng of the crowd. "Its time to party!"


	2. The Wedding Part Two

After Stars Above (and previous one shot)

*Cinder's POV*

The party was the event of the century, or so Iko said. Cinder didn't care about that though. She just wanted it to be over, so she could be alone with Kai. Hopefully, that wouldn't be that long, they had already danced and eaten cake.

She was just waiting for the guests to leave. The wedding was supposed to be about just them, but Cinder couldn't help but feel that it was just as much for the public. She envied Scarlet and Wolf's wedding, it had been a quiet afar. And a surprise to Scarlet herself. Cinder smiled at the memory.

"That smile for me?" Kai said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, but it is now," smirking, Cinder turned to face him.

They shared a kiss, but it was soon cut off by none other than Thorne. Why am I not surprised? 

"Now, now, folks there are people around! Some marriage isn't going to change the fact that public make-out sessions really should be banned."

"Someone's jealous," Kai said, as he turned to Thorne.

Snorting, Thorne rolled his eyes. "Will you at least spend time with the other guests? You two lurking in the corner is giving people wrong ideas." Thorne paused, tilting his head. "Wait no, after what I just witnessed, they are making entirely correct assumptions."

Cinder smacked Thorne. With her metal hand. This caused Thorne to yelp, delivering no small satisfaction to both Cinder and her new husband.

Thorne was about to retort when Cress arrived with Scarlet. She sidled up to the captain, causing him to lose his focus.

"Why don't you leave the poor couple alone captain? Here, let's go dance!" And with that, the pair left.

"That was a close one," Scarlet said, "Though did you really have to hit him?"

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Define need . . . ."

"That's what I thought." Scarlet smirked at them then pointed to the dance floor, "Go, now. If you do not dance I will unleash Thorne upon you!"

Kai looked genuinely fearful as Cinder dragged him away from Scarlet.

*Kai's POV*

Cinder dragged Kai onto the dance floor, which he found quite ironic. Not only had she initiated the dance, but she didn't look one bit annoyed by it!

They stepped out just as a new song was starting. Winter was there with Jacin, as well as Cress and Thorne. 

"That was close, we almost didn't make it," Kai grinned down at Cinder.

"But we did," she replied, "I hope it doesn't last that long though . . . ."

"I knew you still hated dancing! No downloading of dance instructions to your brain will change that! "

"Actually," Cinder replied, looking slightly embarrassed, Kai couldn't tell for sure. It's times like these that I wish she could blush! "It's because I want alone time."

With a smirk that would make Thorne proud, Kai leaned down and kissed her.

"Soon, Cinder." 

The song finished, but they decided to continue. After a while, the wedding guests left, until it was just them. Kai smiled into Cinder's hair and closed his eyes.

*Cinder's POV*

They had stopped dancing, instead of swaying to the music. Of course, this was when Iko decided to barge in on them.

"This is amazing Cinder! Did you see yourself? Did you see the decorations? I did a mighty fine job if I do say so myself! Of course, there was one minor disturbance. Kinney kept moaning about how delicious the cake was. But - stars above, I almost forgot! You're married! How does it feel?"

Cinder smiled up at Kai as she spoke: "Pretty great, Iko, pretty great."


End file.
